


Just keep looking at the flowers

by Danebirb



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Euthanasia, Flowers, M/M, Other, Plot Twists, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danebirb/pseuds/Danebirb
Summary: A retelling of what happens after the leftist revolution may be a one shot idk. Its mainly a character study more or less.Two, misgendering at extra ending
Relationships: Tankie/Ancom
Kudos: 11





	Just keep looking at the flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Let's do this yeahhh

After years of fighting the leftist revolution had succeeded, a new regime had been put in place  
Everything seemed to be okay for a while, tankie and ancom were roommates, they meet at some protests 5 years ago and between flames and screams they didn't pay much attention  
at each other at first but with time that started to change.

When everything went right, it seemed like they were in heaven until ancom inevitably started to cause trouble, his anger and little care for consequences was great when it came to destroying quis rivals but not so much when trying to keep a regime in place.

Tankie managed to keep him in place for some time but eventually he had already caused enough trouble to be noticed by the authorities, tankie knew that quis antics had gone too far and had to do something before the authorities came for qui.

Tankie knew the authorities wouldn't be precisely nice with qui, he would just suffer until his eventual death and as it seemed it was merely a matter of months or even weeks, he decided to help qui die peacefully.

-Let's go on a walk, Tankie said. Ancom complied and got prepared to go away, Ancom was smiling cheerfully, and tankie looked at him knowing what was going to happen.  
As they went out the door he brought a gun with him, small but strong, the plan was yo pit a bullet through his head, it would be so fast he probably wouldn't even realize what was happening.

They went to an old field where they used to spend time together until the revolution succeeded, when that happened tankie had loads of chores to do, He actually had to help the community and spent a great amount of his time working in a factory, he felt satisfied knowing he was helping both the state and his comrades but at the same time he felt like he was just an engine on a machine and would be forgotten by most when he died. Ancom wasnt like that, after the revolution sucedded he spent most of quis time at home consuming drugs, tankie didn't know where qui would get them as they where prohibited by the state and labeled as degenerate, sometimes it felt like tankie was alone as ancom would stay in his room doing harder and harder drugs.  
It may be from his lack of purpose after qui succeed at the thing qui spent his life dedicated to or it may be just boredom. Tankie didn't know and probably would never know.

While going deeper and deeper in the field he could see how communities tried to restore old houses far away from the cities, communities are thriving and it ancom's life was a small sacrifice to keep it that way, and that to an extent ancom would be okay with it Tankie thought while smiling sorrowfully.

They kept walking until there werent any people that could see him, it was early in the morning the grass touched tankie's legs. It was a beautiful and nostalgic landscape , they had seen those mountains hundreds of times at this point but he didn't become bored of them, the field was full of yellow buttercups, to some extent they reminded him of ancom, Tankie got lost in his thought until Ancom finally opened quis mouth.

-I cant believe the leftist revolution succeeded!, Even if tankie knew at this point it was redundant to say it Tankie continued with the conversation.

-Yes anarkiddy all the fascists and capitalists of the world have been defeated, he knew soon they would try to take control again but at this moment he was just trying to keep anarkiddy happy for a little longer.

-Don't think that just because we won I'm gonna go easy on you, I'm gonna whine and complain any time they do anything, by the way... When am I gonna get those stated mandated pronouns?, Tankie felt remorse for even thinking about killing anarkiddy at this point, for some moments he thought of just forgetting this all killing him stuff and just enjoying the time they had left be it a day or years, but it was selfish at the same time knowing was gonna be quis fate if he didn't end things now,  
It was funny how anarkiddy was still caring about "quis" pronouns, Who cares about a corpse pronouns tanker thought as he never understood in reality how an com thought and felt as quis pronouns was one of the only things that made qui felt understood when other used them and was ecstatic when tankie started using them thinking he finally understood qui but in reality tankie was just doing that to look good as he thought it really was stupid at the end.

-Anarkiddy, let's just forget that for now, just look at the field as soon as one person... -Hahha tankie you know I was just playing , I love you!!!.  
But as Tankie didn't get qui was just playing, anarkiddy didn't get what "as one person" meant.

-Ahhhhh, tankie the flowers really are beautiful , ancom said not knowing what came next with a peaceful expression

\- T-thats right anarkiddy...... Just keep looking at the flowers, Tankie was not the type to cry but he couldn't restrain himself to let some tears run free aa he got the fun out his handbag and shooted Ancom in quis head.

The only thing left on anarkiddy now was quis body in which a relaxed smile remained as qui passed in peace, Tankie buried him and brought anarkiddies bat later to be buried with him.

Tankie visited ancom every week, no one really knew what happened to him, most thought he just died of an overdose or was caught by the authorities and was tortured to death for being a traitor, everyone except tankie that sorrowfully remembered that day as he drank vodka to forget the pain even for some hours.  
-We really aren't that different Anarkiddy he laughed woefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra ending if u want.
> 
> The regime didn't last for long and neo liberalism was the status-quo again and as such tankie was left with nothing except some stupid theory books he didn't read anymore and a bottle of vodka.  
> He had been called to destroy the centrist menace with those capitalist pigs and fascists Anarkiddy hated so much, maybe that's the reason he almost felt on his knees when someone that looked and acted just like anarkiddy was there on the couch, His love was back but qui didn't know who tankie was and in reality Tankie didn't know as well with both This anarkiddy and His anarkiddy.
> 
> And maybe the hope he had his anarkiddy back was the reason when ancom left the anti-centrist team, He felt both destroyed and full of anger ,He wasn't that bad? Was he, Ancom just didn't realize what was best for HIM, But it didn't matter at this point he was alone.


End file.
